FNAF: High School
by Dj Storm
Summary: Storm has just started junior year at a new high school. Everything is different, one evening her group of newfound friends go to the old abandoned building which was Fredbear's family diner and hang out, She find love, friends, and enemies. Thanks to Gamerponygirl for the cover art (Sorry Im really bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Guys, whats up, Im back with another Five Nights at Freddy's story, yes it Willa have a few oc, but other wise it has NOTHING to do with A Fox in a Storm series, this is just some fun I came up with, hope you all enjoy

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP went a alarm

"Storm wake up" A teenage girl said

"5 more minutes" Another groaned

"No NOW" The older one yelled as she hit her sister with a pillow

"WHAT THE HECK WILLA" The younger one snapped

"Sorry Storm, you got school, and so do I" Willa laughed at her annoyed sister

"Fine" Storm growled as she stomped off. She got put on a black t-shirt that said Dj on the front in turquoise letters, she put on some skinny jeans with ripped knees, and her turquoise converse, she brushed her shaggy/spiky hair, its was gray with turquoise tips, she grabbed her headphones, phone, backpack, and a slice of toast with peanut butter, and left

"Storm wait up" Willa called catching up

"Huh, oh hey" Storm replied totally not paying attention to her sister, Willa was the total opposite of Storm, Willa had curly gray hair with pink tips, and wore a small light pink bow in her hair, she had a light pink tank top on with skinny jeans, brown boots and a jean jacket

"So what's it like starting at a new school" Willa asked

"I don't really know" Storm said

"Did you have to wear that" Willa said pointing to Storm's clothes

"Ya, this is what I like to wear, I'm not a freaking girly-girl" Storm responded as she put on her headphones

"I know" Willa sighed as they continued walking, Storm was about a year younger then Willa, Willa was a senior in high school, and Storm was a junior, they went to the same school though. When they arrived Storm went to the front desk to get her schedule and everything, then she went to her locker, but her stuff away. She looked at her schedule she had math first

"I hate math" Storm muttered under her breath before heading to class, She walked in just as the bell rang.

"Good morning class" The teacher smiled warmly

"Morning" a few students answered

"Today we have a new student, I would like you to meet Storm" The teacher smiled

"Hey guys, if he ask for volunteers for extra seats don't raise your hand, she looks like trouble" A brown haired boy whispered

"Lad relax" A boy with a pirate accent said

"Storm you can go sit at the table with Chica, Chica please raise your hand" The teacher said

"Hi, I'm over here" a girl with a texan accent said

"Oh god no" Freddy whispered under his breath

"So your Storm, do you have any siblings" the girl known as Chica asked

"Ya, a sister, her name is Willa" Storm responded

"Willa, wait you mean the Willa, the captain of the cheerleaders, girlfriend of the best football player, Stripes" Freddy asked

"Yup thats her, so are you going to introduce yourselves" Storm asked

"Aye, hi lass, I'm Foxy" the red haired boy, with a pirate accent smiled smiled

"Hi love, I'm Bonnie" A purple haired boy with a british accent said

"I'm Freddy" Freddy said

"Hi, I'm Chica" Chica smiled

"Class pay attention" The teacher stated as everyone listen up. Storm fell asleep within minutes. It was about a hour later when they decided to wake up Storm.

"Lass wake up" Foxy whispered

"Storm, wake up" Chica said as she shook Storm awake

"huh, what" Storm groaned

"You fell asleep, are you ok" Bonnie asked

"Ya, just the move has been tough" Storm explained

"Ok lass we got ta switch now, what class do ye have next" Foxy asked

"Um... Social Studies" Storm said

"Same with us, you can sit with us if you like" Bonnie smiled and which he received a glare from Freddy

"Sure if you guys don't mind" Storm smiled everyone looked Freddy

"Fine" Freddy said

"YAY" Chica squealed, as they walked to class


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you guys like the story

As Storm, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie walked to class, Chica started asking questions.

"So what's it like being siblings with the ever so popular Willa" Chica asked

"Nothing special, don't you guys have siblings" Storm asked, everyone exchange glances

"You can say that" Bonnie stuttered

"Huh, what do you mean" Storm asked

"Well, we have siblings, they are all popular, like your sister" Foxy tried to explain

"Except my brother Goldy" Freddy added

"They are total opposites of us, my sister Casey is a total girly-girl, it sucks" Chica whined

"I can relate to that" Storm laughed

"Where here" Freddy said

"Hey Mr. H" Chica chirped

"Hello there Chica, whose your friend" Mr. H greeted

"Oh this is Storm sir" Bonnie smiled

"hi Mr. H" Freddy smiled

"Well hello there Storm, I'm Mr. Henry, but I have my students call me Mr. H because it sounds cooler" Mr. H greeted

"Hi" Storm smiled

Everyone sat down, 6 to a table, Storm sat between Chica and Foxy, there was another girl at the table

"Lass, meet our friend Skyla" Foxy said

"Hey" Storm said

"Sup" Skyla replied

"So class did you do your report" Mr. H asked everyone looked at one kid in the class

"What" he asked

"BB did you do it"'Mr. H asked

"Um maybe" BB answered

"It's a yes or no question" Mr. H said

"No" BB sighed

"That's BB he is the class clown and trouble maker" Freddy explained

After 30 minutes of social studies it was time for lunch. Everyone ran in and started to eat and talk

"So Storm what was your hair color before you died it" Bonnie asked at lunch

"Well I was born with grey hair, I died my tips turquoise" Storm explained

"Oh" Everyone said

"So what are the groups here" Storm asked

"Well we have the popular crowed, the nerds, the clowns, the jocks, goth or emo, music freaks, and then the outcasts" Freddy explained

"Ok, so who is the princess of the school" Storm asked

"Aye, that be Emma, she is ta principle's daughter, and her crowd is Willa, and Jackie, her boyfriend is" Foxy started

"Is my brother" Bonnie sighed

"Then how come your not popular" Storm asked

"Same reason you aren't, most of our siblings are" Bonnie responded

"Hey guys" Goldy smiled

"Ahh" Freddy screamed as he jumped out of his seat

"Hey Goldy" Chica said

"Who's the new girl" Goldy asked

"Oh, this is Storm, Storm meet my brother Goldy" Freddy said

"Hi" Storm smiled

"So your the new girl that everyone says looks like trouble" Goldy said

"I can see why, I'm not at all like my sister" Storm said

"Who is your sister" Goldy asked

"Willa" Storm said as she pointed to a table across the lunch room, that had Willa and her boyfriend

"WHAT" Goldy yelled

"Ya" Storm said

"Storm" Someone called

"huh" Storm said as she looked around only to find Willa waving her over

"Be right back guys" Storm whispered as she walked over

"Hey Willa" Storm said

"Hey sis, I would like you to meet Emma, Jackie, Angle, Casey, Bon-Bon, Fred, Erin, and Stripes

"Hey" a few said

"Sup" Storm said

"So how is it going" Willa asked

"Good, can I go back now" Storm asked

"If you must" Willa replied

"Thank you, your royal ness" Storm said sarcastically and left

"Hey Storm, do you have your phone with you" Chica asked

"Ya, why" Storm replied

"Because I want to listen to music, and everyone here ether left there phone at home, or there phone is going to die soon" Chica explained

"K" Storm said as she pulled out her phone and scrolled through briefly until she found a song she was looking for, and it started to play

"Wow what is this" Freddy asked smiling

"This is awesome" Bonnie smiled

"Thanks I remixed it myself" Storm smiled as everyone looked aw struck

"Freddy, ye remember tat pizzeria across the street tat shut down" Foxy asked

"Ya, why" Freddy responded

"Well we could go perform there, Freddy as lead, Bonnie on guitar, Chica as back up, and Storm can do music or sing, ye sing ta right" Foxy asked

"Aye, as you would say" Storm smiled with everyone else as they laughed and smiled

Storm was fitting in just fine with theses people Freddy had started warming up to her, she texted her dad to tell him what she was doing after school

A/N: Hey guys what's up, I'm back with chapter two, hope you guys liked it, don't forget to like a review, follow or favorite, it means a lot, if you do I will have the next chapter up as soon as possiable, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update, but I promise you will enjoy this chapter, oh and if you see something you dont understand its British, yes I actully looked up Britsh words, and I'm sorry if I offend anyone british, I just looked up words and stuff so please tell me if I do, now on to the story!

School soon ended, everyone fleed the building. Everyone except Storm, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy, they had plans.

"ye guys ready" Foxy asked as he walked over to Storm and Chica who were standing and talking by Chica's locker

"Yup, Foxy you got your math homework" Chica asked

"Wait there was math homework" Storm asked

"I will text you later" Chica sighed

"Kk" Storm smiled

"Hey guys" Freddy smiled

"Hey Freddy" Chica chirped

"Guys wanna go scare Mr. Britsh" Foxy asked

"Heck ya, I got this" Storm laughed

"Is my little brother alright" A older version of Bonnie asked

"Sob off, Bon-Bon" Bonnie snapped

"Oh, hurtful, well see ya around" Bon-Bon smiled

"Well at least I can leave school" Bonnie smiled

"Hey Bonnie" Storm said as she stepped out from behind a set of lockers

"BLIMEY" Bonnie yelled as he jumped

"Ha Ha, you bugger" Bonnie said

"What" Chica asked

"He means you jerk" Freddy said

"Ohhh" Storm and Chica said in unison

"Are we going ta go or wat" Foxy asked

"We are going" Chica said

"Well lets go" Freddy smiled everyone walked out of the school together, talking about there day and stuff

"So Storm have you dated anyone before" Chica asked

"Yes, sadly" Storm sighed

"Why" Bonnie asked

"Well the dude I dated was a jerk, and he didn't care about me" Storm explained

"Well tat will change lass, you got friends that care for ye" Foxy smiled

"Thanks guys" Storm smiled

"Hey, did you hear that they remade Fredbear's Family Diner" Freddy said

"Ya, isn't now Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and it has been open for awhile, like 5 years or something, Freddy you are late" Chica laughed

"Oh, we should go check it out sometime" Storm said

"Ok, so are we going, because I'm getting board" Chica stated

"We are going lass, calm down" Foxy said

"Alright, lets stop by the band room so I can get my guitar" Bonnie said after he packed his bag

"I got my phone, thats all I need" Storm said while scrolling through music. After a few more minutes they finally left the school, every talking and having a great time. Then they arrived.

"It looks creepy" Bonnie said

"And its locked" Freddy added

"Oh, things are never locked" Storm said while grabbing a bobby pin from her bag

"Lass, ye know how ta pick locks" Foxy asked

"Aye" Storm said as she her a click and it was open

"Wow" Chica said

"Ready guys" Freddy asked the group

"Ready" Everyone replied back as they stepped in

"Wow, this is pretty awesome" Foxy said

"Storm, I see a Dj booth, can you go set up please" Freddy asked

"Sure" Storm responded as she sprinted off

"Foxy, go hook up everything" Bonnie said

"Aye" Foxy said

"I'm going to help Storm" Chica said as she skipped off

"Well it's just you and me, Bonnie" Freddy sighed

"let's go clean the stage" Bonnie smiled

"Ok" Freddy smiled back

A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for the wait, I feel REALLY bad, but I will not be able to post a lot, but when I do post expect 2-3 chapters, and be excited my Fox in a Storm fans, part 3 will be out within a week, so YAY!, and I would like to have a fan art competition, for all of the stories, and tell me in the reviews if u guys want a preview of the third book, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for this updating so late, hope you all enjoy, and I will give you more info about the fan art contest after this chapter, now... ON TO THE STORY!

Everyone got to work, Chica was watching Storm as she set up her music.

"Hey Chica" Storm asked

"Ya" Chica replied

"Can you go ask Freddy what songs he wants to sing" Storm asked

"Sure" Chica said as she walked away, she found Freddy sweeping the stage

"Freddy" Chica said

"What" Freddy replied not really paying attention

"What songs do you want to sing" Chica asked

"Um, how about, Maroon 5 maps, Skillet Hero, and Fall Out Boy Immortals, and what ever Storm wants" Freddy replied

"Ok, I will go tell Storm" Chica smiled as she walked to go tell Storm

"So he wants Maps, Hero, and Immortals, I have all those songs so it will be good" Storm smiled as she hooked up the last bit of things, and soon enough music filled the air, the stage was cleaned off, and all the lights worked.

"You guys ready" Storm yelled from her stand

"Aye" Foxy called

"Yup, Bonnie you ready" Freddy asked

"Yup, Chica" Bonnie asked

"You bet, now lets get it started" Chica smiled as she got ready

"Hit it Storm" Freddy called as she started playing music for Hero

(Bold is Freddy, Italic is Bonnie, Regular is Chica, and Underline is all 3, and I will only do one song)

**I'm just a step away**

**I'm just a breath away**

**Losin' my faith today**

(Fallin' off the edge today)

**I am just a man**

**Not superhuman**

(I'm not superhuman)

**Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

(Falling from my faith today)

**Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live**

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind today_

(My voice will be heard today)

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

(I'm not superhuman)

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

(My voice will be heard today)

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives

(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero (I've got a hero)

Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

** A hero's gonna save me just in time**

"Wow that was awesome" Storm said after they finished the song

"Thanks, now what do you guys want to do" Chica asked

"Well, how about a question and answer" Freddy suggested

"Ok, So Storm first" Chica said

"What" Storm questioned

"Wat could be ta worst tat could happen, lass" Foxy asked

"No I was just surprised" Storm said

"I will answer anything" Storm smiled

"Ok, um, what your favorite activity" Bonnie asked

"Drawing, Gaming, watching tv, anything a basic teenager does" Storm said while looking at her phone

"Ok" Freddy said

"Now its my turn, Chica, who do you like" Storm smiled

"Um" Chica blushed

"N-no-no o-one" Chica blushed madly

"Lass, we know when ye lyin, so ye can stop" Foxy smiled

"B-Bonnie" Chica said quietly

"What did you say" Freddy smiled

"Bonnie" Chica shouted as she hid her face

"What" Bonnie asked out of surprise

"Bonnie, its ye turn, Who do ye like" Foxy asked

"C-Chica" Bonnie smiled

"R-really" Chica said

"Yes" Bonnie blushed as he got up and hugged Chica

"Well guys, my dad just texted me, I have to go" Storm said

"Ok, do you want me to walk with you" Chica asked

"Sure" Storm smiled

"Ok" Chica said

"Bye guys, thanks for letting me come hang out with you guys" Storm smiled as she walked away and out of the building

"And ye thought the lass was trouble" Foxy laughed

"I was wrong" Freddy sighed

Chica and Storm sorta walked together, Storm got out her fold up skateboard and rid on that beside Chica

"So do you think you and Bonnie are a thing" Storm asked

"Nah, well I don't know" Chica respond, and there was a long moment of silence

"Ok, well, I'm here, thanks again" Storm smiled

"No problem, I will text you later, kk" Chica smiled

"Kk" Storm smiled back

"Storm where were you" Willa yelled as she stormed out of the house

"With my friends" Storm sighed as she waved to Chica before going inside. Storm went up to her room, she just sat on her bed looking at her room, not before long Storm drifted of to sleep, and in her dream, there was a wolf animatronic that looked like her in a way, had the same name as her, and was a Dj. It was weird. Storm soon woke up to her mother.

"Storm, sweety please wake up, its time for dinner" Her mother said

"Ok, I will be done in a minute" Storm replied

A/N: Ok guys I changed my mind, there will be a bit of connection to A Fox in a Storm, not a lot though. For the fan art contest, draw something that has to do with A Fox in a Storm series, this contest will be up for a awhile so no rush, but when you do post it somewhere, give a link, I will put it in the story, and at then end, if you are the winner, give me your fan fiction name, and I will pm you, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, whats up, back with chapter 5, and for people who asked Foxy is like a manger, or comedian, but its not really a band, they are just a bunch of friends who get to gather and play music, now, ON TO THE STORY!

Storm walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find her family at the table eating dinner

"Hey sis" Willa smiled

"Hey" Storm said

"Lass, how was ye day" Storm's father asked

"Good" Storm replied not really paying attention

"So Storm did you make any friends" Storm's mother asked

"Ya, with the weirdest people in the school" Willa laughed

"They are not weird" Storm snapped

"Whoa, settle down you" Storm's mother said

"Fine" Storm sighed while sending a glare to Willa. Soon after dinner Storm went to her room to go to bed, she passed out.

Over the next 3 weeks or so, the 5 friends were growing closer together, Chica helped Storm study, and get good grades, Freddy was the big brother type who kept everyone sane(sorta) then you had the pranksters Foxy and Storm, who were always pulling pranks on everyone, then you had the calm and collected Bonnie, when they 5 thought about it, they were more then just friends they were family. Chica came over to Storm's house a lot, the same with Storm at Chica's house. There families both welcomed them anytime, and today was there 10th sleepover together, and usually at sleepovers Skype with Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy.

"Willa, can you go get the chips please" Storm asked her older sister

"Fine" Willa said as she heard the doorbell ring and saw Chica outside

"Storm your friend is here" Willa said on her way to get chips

"K" Storm said as she got up to get to door

"Hey Chica" Storm smiled

"Hey Stormy, you ready" Chica smiled back

"HECK YA" Storm yelled as they ran up stairs. As soon as they got into Storm's room, Chica plopped down on Storm's bed

"So what are we going to do" Chica asked

"Well, I think we should ask the guys if they want to hang... after we cook dinner" Storm smiled

"You mean after I cook dinner" Chica corrected

"No, I mean we" Storm smirked

"Ok I know that look, what are you planning" Chica asked

"Well, maybe, a small party, just the 5 of us" Storm said

"Not a bad idea, I will text them, you go prepare the stuff" Chica said

"Kk" Storm smiled as she skipped down stairs to find her sister on the couch talking on her phone

"Hey sis" Storm smiled

"Hey, what are Chica and you doing" Willa asked

"Going to invite Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy over to hang, and eat, oh Chica and I are going to cook dinner" Storm said

"Ok, just as long as you guys stay in the basement, and is it fine if Jackie came to, but we will be in my room" Willa asked

"Sure" Storm smiled

"Thanks, and what are you guys cooking" Willa asked

"I'm making pizza, I don't know what Storm is making" Chica replied

"I'm making chocolate cake" Storm said

"Ok you two have at it" Willa said while she started texting Jackie. Storm and Chica started cooking instantly.

"So how are you and Bonnie doing" Storm asked

"Well, things still have been weird between us" Chica explained

"Oh thats ashame" Storm said

"You guys would be a cute couple" Storm smiled

"SHUT UP" Chica laughed

"No, its no fun" Storm laughed. Soon enough everything was done, Jackie was the first to come since she lived across the street. Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy arrived about the same time. Everyone was eating pizza, except Willa and Jackie who went to Willa's room to eat.

"So lass, how ye weekend been" Foxy asked

"Good, how about you" Storm asked

"Good, coulda been better" Foxy said

"What about you Freddy" Storm asked

"Same old, same old" Freddy smiled

"Ok, so do you guys want to go just dance, maybe we can talk Willa and Jackie to play" Storm suggested

"YA" Chica and Bonnie yelled in unison, then blushed

"K, I will be right back guys" Storm smiled as she ran up stairs

"Willa, Jackie want to play Just Dance with Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy and I" Storm asked, then she heard some muffled voices

"Sure Storm, except I will be the only one dancing Jackie will keep score of who wins" Willa called

"Kk, we are heading down stairs now" Storm yelled as she walked away

"You guys ready" Storm asked

"Aye" Foxy replied as everyone raced down stairs. Storm and Willa got everything set up, and then Jackie started acting like a referee for fun

"Ok we will have 2 teams, Boys and Girls, you each will up against each other, I will judge, the winner from each side will go against the winner on the opposite, first up we will have Foxy and Storm doing Maps (Its just dance 2015)" Jackie announced

"Ready to lose lass" Foxy smirked

"In your dreams" Storm smirked back

"Ready...set...go" Jackie yelled as she pushed play, within a few seconds Storm was in the lead, by the time they were one the second verse Storm was at 3 stars and Foxy at 2 and a half.

"And the loser is Foxy with 4 stars and the winner is Storm with 5 stars" Jackie announced as the girls cheered

"Tat song was crap anyway" Foxy grumbled which made everyone laugh

"Next up is Bonnie and Willa, and they will be dancing to Happy" Jackie announced with a smile

"Ready" Bonnie asked

"Ready" Willa smirked

"Ready set go" Jackie announced. Everyone sang along, as Bonnie won, Willa sighed in defeat

"Winner is Bonnie, now lets have our last people up Chica and Freddy, will be dancing to burn" Jackie announced

"Ready Freddy" Chica joked

"Ha ha funny, ready" Freddy said

"On your mark... get set... GO" Jackie yelled as the music started Chica won that one by a land slide

"Now lets have our 2 winners from the girls team go against each other, Storm and Chica, will be dancing to Black Widow" Jackie smiled

"Ok lets do this" Storm smiled

"Ready set GO" Jackie yelled as the music started everyone watched as they kept were neck and neck, when it was the end they couldn't even see who won

"And the winner is Chica by 1 point" Jackie smiled

"Our winners will be Bonnie and Chica and will be dancing to Me and My Broken Heart" Jackie smirked knowing that the 2 like each other, she saw both there faces turn bright red. The music started, and everyone saw the couple dance, it was amazing to watch, and Chica won again

"And the winner is Chica, congrats" Jackie smiled

"Nice job, Chica" Bonnie smiled

"Thanks for playing guys" Storm smiled

"No problem now we are going back to my room if you guys need anything" Willa said as she and Jackie left

"How bout we play a little game called truth or dare" Foxy asked

"I'm in" Storm smiled

"Same" Bonnie said

"Ditto" Chica replied

"Count me in" Freddy smiled, everyone sat down

"Ok I will go first" said Foxy letting go of his accent

"Freddy, truth or dare" Foxy smirked

"Dare" Freddy smiled

"I dare you to squirt soap and your mouth" Foxy said

"Fine" Freddy said as he walked to the bathroom, got a thing of soap and squirted in his mouth, everyone laughed at the faces Freddy made

"Ok...My turn, Bonnie, truth or dare" Freddy asked smiling from ear to ear

"Dare" Bonnie said

"I dare you to ask Chica out" Freddy smirked as he watched Chica and Bonnie's face turn bright red

"C-Chica, will you go out with me" Bonnie asked

"Yup" Chica smiled as she hugged him, and he returned the hug

"Ok now its my turn, Storm truth or dare" Bonnie asked while holding Chica's hand

"Or, you pick for me" Storm smiled as she watched Chica whisper something into Bonnie's ear

"Storm who do you like" Bonnie smirked

"So I have to answer" Storm groaned

"Yes" Freddy smirked

"Fine, Foxy" Storm said as her face turned red

"What" Foxy asked

"I need to go somewhere, Chica you can have my turn" Storm said as she got up and left

"Sure, I will go, Foxy truth or dare" Chica asked

"Dare" Foxy said

"I dare you to tell us if you like Storm" Chica smirked

"Well as a friend yes" Foxy blushed

"Not like that and we know you are lying" Freddy said

"Ok yes I like Storm" Foxy snapped

"Well then ask her out" Bonne said

"But where is she is the true question" Foxy asked

"Well knowing Storm, probably laying on her bed, listening to music" Chica said

"I will go and talk to her" Foxy said as he walked to Storm's room

Foxy knocked on Storms door, and no reply

"Storm lass, I know ye are in there" Foxy said

"Sorry Foxy" Storm said

"For what" Foxy asked

"Liking you" Storm said

"It's fine lass, and I like you to, can I come in" Foxy asked while not caring his accent is gone

"What, and it's unlocked" Storm said as Foxy walked in

"You like me" Storm asked

"Yes, and will you go out with me" Foxy asked, and a second later Storm kissed Foxy

"Did that answer you question" Storm smirked

A/N: Awww, so cute, sorry guys for the large time skip, but I need to get the story moving along, hope you guys like this chapter, it was fun to write, hopefully next weekend I will upload to chapters of Its Not Me and part 3 of a fox in a storm, and I have a poll on my page, I want to how many of you are honestly Minecraft pc players, so go answer that please, and don't forget about the fanart contest, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, for those of you that are confused, Storm joined the school mid November, it's about the second week in December right now, in a up coming chapter I will give more info about why she came in mid November and stuff, now... ON TO THE STORY!

"So lass, ye wanna go back downstairs now" Foxy smiled

"Aye" Storm replied as Foxy and her walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Hey guys, feeling better Storm" Freddy chuckled

"Yup, much" Storm smirked

"So what should we do now" Bonnie asked

"Well it's getting late, no offense guys, but you got to go" Chica said

"Ok, well see you guys Monday, but we will probably Skype tommorow" Freddy laughed

"Aye, bye lass" Foxy said as he hugged Storm. Within the next 10 minutes the guys had left, Storm and Chica went to do the dishes.

"So you and Bonnie are a thing" Storm stated

"Same with you and Foxy" Chica said

"Good point" Storm smirked

"I'm getting tired" Chica yawned

"Same" Storm yawned as the two went up stairs to sleep. Within 30 minutes the 2 were passed out, dreaming happy dreams, well except Storm who had a similar dream to the one she had the other night, she was in a kitchen with what seemed to be a chicken animatronic, it looked like Chica in a way, but yet again it didn't, they pretty much had the same converstion Chica and she had while doing the dishes, it was weird, it all felt familiar in a way, yet it didn't.

"Storm wake up, Foxy and Bonnie are going to skype with us any minute, get up and ready" Chica said

"5 more minutes" Storm groaned

"Do I need to get Willa, or your parents" Chica threntened

"NOPE" Storm said as she got up and ran to the shower, she threw on a black and turquoise striped hoodie with boot cute jeans and left her hair down. She sat next to Chica just in time for the Skype to start ringing, Storm accepted the call with happiness only to not see the certain pirate she was looking for.

"Hey Bonnie" Chica chirped with joy

"Hey love, and Storm" Bonnie smiled

"What are you doing" Chica asked

"Well, tuning up my guitar, and practicing, you" Bonnie asked

"Hang out with the best Dj in the world" Chica laughed and so did Storm

"Well I wouldn't say best" Storm smirked

"So do we plan to go to the place today" Bonnie asked

"I can't, I still have to decorate the house for Christmas with my family, I can see if you guys can come" Storm asked

"Well, I'm already helping, so you mean see if the guys can help" Chica corrected

"Yes your all royal Chica-ness" Storm said sarcastically as she bowed

"My Chica is a Princess" Bonnie corrected

"I was just kidding" Storm stated as she left

"Do you think that was a bit to far" Bonnie asked

"I don't know, she was probably expecting a group call with Foxy, that's all, but, no, it wasn't to far" Chica smiled at Bonnie and he returned the smile.

Storm was down stairs making breakfast when her mother walked in

"Hey mom" Storm greeted

"Hey sweetie, what did you guys do last night while your dad and I were out" Her mother asked

"Well I invited Foxy, Freddy, and Bonnie over to come hang, along with Chica who was staying the night and going to help with decorating, and Willa invited Jackie to come over, we played just dance and stuff, it was a lot of fun" Storm explained

"That's great" Her mother smiled

"Oh and can Foxy, Freddy, and Bonnie come over to help decorate" Storm asked

"Sure, I don't see why not" Her mother smiled

"Thanks mom" Storm smiled as she hugged her mom

"No problem" Her mother replied as she returned the hug. Storm ran up stairs to find Chica still talking to Bonnie.

"Hey Im back" Storm smiled "and you guys can come help"

"Sweet, well, can we start early, and we still need to text Freddy and Foxy" Chica said

"I know, Bonnie can you come over now possibly and if its ok with you, Storm" Chica asked

"Sure, let me text Foxy and Freddy, see ya in a few Bonnie" Storm said

"Bye, Bye love" Bonnie said before closing

"Chica, I will be right back" Storm smiled as a idea popped in her head. Storm went to the bathroom and found the purple hair dye her sister bought but never used, she mixed it together, but put something special in it.

"Looks like April fools comes early this year" Storm smirked as she walked to Willa's room, she saw Jackie awake but told her to be quiet as she appiled the die to where the pink is, and covered it in purple, then left with Jackie holding back the laughs, Storm doing the same. Storm then left.

"I'm back" Storm smiled

"K good, go make breakfast while I'm in the shower" Chica said

"Aye captain" Storm said sarcastically. Storm went downstairs and started cooking pancakes. About 5 minutes later Bonnie arrived.

"Hey Storm" Bonnie greeted

"Hey, and when I said get here now, I didn't mean it, I just meant get here fast" Storm laughed

"Sorry, just wanted to come over, where is everyone" Bonnie asked

"Well, Jackie and Willa are still asleep, Mom and Dad are probably in there room, watching tv, Chica is in the shower, and Freddy and Foxy aren't her yet" Storm explained

"Ok, cool, is it ok if I have some breakfast, I forgot to eat before I came over" Bonnie asked

"Ya thats fine, I planned on making enough for everyone" Storm said as she heard the door bell ring

"Bonnie, can you get that please" Storm asked

"Sure" Bonnie said as he opened the door, he was greeted by Freddy

"Hey Storm, and Bonnie" Freddy smiled "What smells so good"

"Well, I'm making pancakes for everyone, so can someone go get the syrup and butter" Storm asked

"I GOT IT" Freddy and Bonnie yelled in unison as they rushed over to get it

"Hey Storm why is there some much ruckus" Willa asked while coming down the stairs

"Well, Freddy and Bonnie came over to help, and Foxy will be here soon to" Storm said while trying to hold back a laugh wen she looked at Willa's hair

"What" Bonnie asked before he burst out in laughter along with Freddy and Storm

"What is so funny" Willa asked as she touched her hair

"It feels fine, wait" Willa said as she rushed to the downstairs bathroom

"1...2...3" Storm said

"STORM" Willa yelled

"Right on time" Storm said which made Freddy and Bonnie chuckle

"Coming" Storm said sounding like a angle

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR" Willa yelled

"Well, you bought purple dye, and I thought it was time you used it" Storm smirked

"You are going to be in so much trouble" Willa grumbled as she tried to wash it out

"Why isn't in washing out" Willa asked with a worried tone

"Oh, I might had added the stuff under your sink thats make the color last for a REALLY long time" Storm stated

"WHY YOU LITTLE" Willa yelled as Storm sprinted off

"YOU ARE DEAD, SO DEAD" Willa yelled

A/N: *Laughs uncontrollably* Hey guys hope you like this chapter, I thought it was funny, and I will be posting Who am I (Fox in a Storm part 3) tomorrow, I will post a new story called Hidden, it is a My Little Pony story, but it will have Storm, Willa, Foxy, Stripes, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Goldy, Cindy, Katie, and Skyla, so I hope you guys are excited about that, don't forget about the poll on my page, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys back with chapter 7, hope you guys are enjoying your weekend, well enough talk, ON TO THE STORY

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, SO DEAD" Willa yelled as she chased Storm around

"MAYBE IN YOUR DREAMS" Storm laughed as she looked back to see a angry Willa chasing her, she didn't see where she was going

"AHHH" Storm screamed as she ran into to some one

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Storm said as got up

"Its fine lass" Foxy smiled

"Foxy" Storm smiled as she hugged him

"Hey lass, sorry I was late" Foxy said as he hugged Storm back

"Its fine, lets go meet up with everyone else" Storm said a she got up

"Aye" Foxy said as he got up and followed Storm into the kitchen

"Hey guys" Chica smiled

"Hey" Foxy smiled letting go of his accent. Everyone started eating pancakes.

"Ok guys, we are going into several different groups, Bonnie and Freddy will carry the tree down from the attic, Foxy will hook up all the lights, We will all decorate, but well you guys are working on that, Chica, Willa, Jackie, and I will decorate the rooms, and stuff" Storm smiled as everyone got to work.

"Hey Storm, do you have any fake mistletoe" Chica asked while smirking

"Ya, why" Storm asked

"Just to hang here and there" Chica smiled

"Ok, its over there in that box" Storm said as she fixed the lights on stair way. Hours went by and the house was looking like a winter wonderland

"Bonnie" Freddy whispered

"What" Bonnie asked

"Wanna get everyone together and do karaoke and go to a karaoke place" Freddy asked

"Sure, we will have to asked Chica, Foxy, Storm, Willa, and Jackie though" Bonnie said

"Ya I know" Freddy said as he got back to work. Within another hour, the house was complete.

"Hey guys" Freddy said

"Ya" Storm said

"Do you guys want to do some karaoke" Freddy asked

"Sure" Chica chirped

"Are we going to do guys vs. girls again" Willa asked

"Nope, so call up Stripes" Freddy said

"Kk, be right back" Willa said as she hoped off

"Storm what song do you want to do" Bonnie asked

"Well, I don't really sing" Storm smiled

'C'mon, you please, we can sing together" Chica said

"Fine" Storm said as she saw Chica run off

"What song are you singing" Storm asked Foxy

"I don't know, um, Monster by Skillet or I bet my life by Imagine Dragons or My songs know what you did in the dark by Fall Out Boy" Foxy replied

"Chica what song do you want to do" Storm asked

"Um... Take a Hint by Victoria Justice" Chica suggested

"Sure" Storm smiled

"Um guys, If we are going out, we need to look good" Willa said

"Should we go shopping" Jackie suggested

"Nope, I have plenty to wear, and so does Storm, we can share" Willa smiled

"Done" Chica said

"But you three need to go home and get ready, meet us back here in a hour" Willa said

"Ok, bye guys" Freddy said as he walked out

"See ya later Chica" Bonnie said as he hugged Chica and left

"Bye Storm" Foxy said before giving her a peck on the cheek, she was blushing madly. Foxy then left.

"Lets go get ready" Willa said as all four girls ran up stairs. Chica and Storm ran into Storm's room, and Jackie and Willa ran into Willa's room.

"Ok Storm what do you have to wear" Chica asked while looking through Storm's closet

"I don't have any dresses" Storm said

"WHAT" Chica yelled

"I will go ask Willa, come on" Storm said as she went to knock Willa's door but Willa opened it right as Storm was about to knock

"Chica try this on" Willa ordered as she threw Chica a sort white dress

"Thanks" Chica smiled

"No problem, now go" Willa shoed

"Storm, go get your white sort sleeve shirt and gray long sleeve sweater, and throw on your nice jeans that are baggy at the foot, I have a scarf that I think will go great with it, oh and don't forget your gray boots, I have nail polish and makeup, don't worry" Willa smiled as Storm turned to leave. Storm came back a minute later, so did Chica.

"Willa we are ready" Storm said, when will opened the door, Willa was wearing a white lacy looking long sleeve sweater with pink skinny jeans brown boots with white lace a on them, pale pink rose earrings, matching lipstick, and a golden bracelet. Jackie was wearing a magenta long sleeve shirt with small white poke dots a beige scarf, dark clue skinny jeans, brown Uggs and white pearl earrings, she had a pale pink lip gloss on and a beige nail polish. They both looked amazing

"Ok Chica, you look great, now put on these" Willa said as she gave Chica grey tights and brown boots

"Kk, I will be back in a minute" Chica said as she skipped to bathroom

"Storm let me help you with the scarf, and Jackie go find my silver bracelets, dark blue and grey nail polish, dark blue and grey eye shadow, sparkle lipgloss, and my black purse" Willa ordered as she helped Storm put on the scarf. Once done with that Chica came back and was looking amazing, Jackie helped do her hair and makeup. Everyone was ready to go.

"Wow Chica you amazing" Storm said

"Speak for yourself" Chica laughed, then the doorbell rang, Willa ran to get it, when she answered it Bonnie, Freddy, Stripes, and Foxy were there.

"Hey guys, ready to go" Willa smiled

"Absolutely" Foxy smiled then he had a look of awe when he saw Storm

"Hey Foxy" Storm smiled as she ran up to hug him

"Hey ready lass" Foxy said

"Yup, so how are we all going to get there" Storm asked

"Well, most of use can drive" Willa pointed out

"Right, um" Storm blushed being the only one without a diver license

"I will take Storm" Foxy said

"I got Chica" Bonnie smiled

"I go solo" Freddy said

"Jackie and Willa can come with me" Stripes said, everyone was rushing out to the cars. Soon enough everyone will be having a good time.

A/N: Hey guys, I feel really bad for not updating. I was gong to update yesterday, but I wasn't feeling really good, I feel better now, so expect a lot of updates today. Also Im sorry for not posting Who am I, I feel terrible, but I cross my heart, it will be out tonight, tomorrow at the latest. If you guys want to here the songs from the story and see the outfits go to my profile, I will be doing a lot more links now, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	8. Chapter 8

They were there within ten minutes. Everyone was having a great time.

"Wow" Storm smiled as she felt Foxy put his arm around her

"I know right" Chica said while holding hands with Bonnie

"Hello welcome to karaoke point, how many" the hostess asked

"Eight please" Stripes

"Right this way" She smiled

"Hi I'm Katie and you server's name is Cindy, she will be here in a minute" Katie smiled as she left

"Wow, this is awesome" Freddy said

"Well Willa what song are you singing" Jackie asked

"Well I was think Ain't it fun by Paramore or Blown away by Carrie Underwood" Willa said as there waitress came

"Hi I'm Cindy, would like to start with drinks" Cindy smiled at Freddy

"Yes, could we have eight cokes and a pitcher of water for after karaoke" Freddy said

"Yes, karaoke will start in about half an hour, would all like any appetizers" Cindy asked

"Yes the mixed please" Stripes said

"Ok that will be right out" Cindy said before walking away

"Do you know her" Storm asked Freddy

"Ya, she goes to our school" Freddy said

"Ok so what is everyone singing" Chica asked

"Well I'm going to sing Roar by Katy Perry" Jackie said

"I don't want to sing" Freddy said

"I dont sing" Stripes said

"I dont sing ether" Bonnie said

"Storm and I are going to do take a hint" Chica smiled

"Well, when I sing by myself I'm going to do I really don't care" Storm said

"I'm going to do I bet my life" Foxy said. Everyone after that went off into different conversations. Then the food and drinks came out. Everyone ate all sorts of stuff.

"Hello everyone, now I know you all have been waiting for this, who is ready to do some karaoke" The announcer said

"YAY" Everyone cheered

"So who is first up" He asked Storm and Chica raised there hands as high as they could

"You two young ladies" He said Storm and Chica got up

"What do you want to sing" He asked

"Take a hint by Victoria Justice" Storm said

"Hit it" He yelled

(Bold is Storm, Italic is Chica, Underline is both)

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**

_I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the..._

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

_You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not_

**You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth**

And that is when it started going south

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la...

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la...

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"_

**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la...

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la...

**What about "No" don't you get?**

_So go and tell your friends_

I'm not really interested

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and_

**You'll be gone**

_One_

**Get your hands off my...**

_Two._

**Or I'll punch you in the...**

_Three._

**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**

Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la...

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la...

"Wow, that was amazing" Foxy smiled at Storm

"Thanks" Storm smiled

The rest of the night went well, everyone sang and had a great time. By the end of the night everyone was tired and ready to go home. They drove back to Storm and Willa's house to calm down. Then everyone started chuckling except for Foxy and Storm

"What" Storm asked, Willa pointed up and she and Foxy looked up. Chica was holding mistletoe above Foxy and Storm.

"mature really mature" Storm said

"Come one" Chica said. With that Foxy gave Storm a quick peck at the lips. Storm blushed, they both stared into each others eyes. Happy as can be.

A/N: hey guys what's up, back with chapter 8, don't forget to leave a review or follow or favorite. Over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys sorry I didn't update anything till tonight, hope you all are enjoying this story, this gives a bit of a back story to human Storm, she is eighteen in the tie of the story, so ON TO THE STORY!

"Foxy, should I give Chica and Bonnie payback" Storm whispered in Foxy's ear

"Heck ya" He said as Chica went over to Bonnie

"Hey guys, look up" Freddy said as he pointed to Storm behind Chica and Bonnie

"Really" Chica said before she was cut off by Bonnie giving her a kiss

"Now, I don't mean to be rude, boys you gotta go, Chica and Jackie, I called your parents you can stay here one more night, but tomorrow at twelve your parents are going to pick you up" Willa said as everyone got moving.

"See ya guys" Freddy said

"Bye Storm" Bonnie said as he walked out, but only after hugging Chica

"See ya at school" Foxy smiled as he gave Storm a hug and left

"So what are we going to do the rest of the night" Jackie asked

"Sleep" Storm yawned as she went up stairs to get some shut eye

(time skip to Monday morning)

"Storm, you really need to get an alarm clock" Mom said

"What time is it" Storm groaned

"Time to go to school" Mom smiled warmly

"Ok" Storm yawned as she got ready. She put on a turquoise and black plaid shirt with black skinny jeans, turquoise converses, a black beanie and red watch. She grabbed her black beats and a piece of toast and her back pack as she went out the door, she grabbed her skateboard put her beats on and listened to music on the way to school. She heard someone calling her name and turned around and saw Foxy running after her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"I thought you were the fastest person on the track team" Storm smirked

"Ha ha very funny" Foxy said

"So what did you do yesterday" Foxy asked

"Nothing much, horror movie marathon, made some remixes, nothing much" Storm smiled as Foxy put his arm around her, they soon were at school, and everyone was whispering.

"Whats going on" Storm asked

"I don't know" Foxy said as they walked to there lockers

"So you and Foxy are a thing" A freshman from the school paper asked Storm

"Ya, so" Storm asked

"Nothing, just why would Foxy like a punk like you, all you are is a troublemaker, unlike your angle of a sister" Emma smirked as she walked towards Storm

"What do you want" Storm sighed

"I don't know, for you and your friends to not be friends, and get into the right cliques" Emma said

"Well, we don't want to so just leave me alone" Storm snapped as she walked away

"Hey you ok" Chica asked as she walked over

"Ya, I think" Storm said

"You sure" Chica asked

"Ya totally" Storm smiled

"Hey where did you get your outfit" Skyla asked as she walked up

"Oh, I don't know" Storm smiled

"Its cool, suits you" Skyla smiled

"Thanks" Storm smiled

"So, I heard you and Foxy are a thing, and everyone says Foxy could do better because he is the best track runner, and now he is dating a punk slash troublemaker, no offense" Skyla said

"No taken, but what makes people think I'm trouble" Storm sighed

"Well, the way you dress" Katie said as she walked over

"How is that supposed to help, do you want me to start wearing skirts and frilly stuff" Storm said

"NO" Chica yelled

"I'm the girly one" Chica said as she pointed to her skinny jeans frilly yellow shirt and cow girl boots and braid

"I know, but thats how I feel when I'm getting all this hate" Storm sighed as she walked to class

"Will she be ok" Katie asked

"Ya, its tuff for her right now" Skyla said

"KK, see ya in Social Studies" Chica smiled as walked to class

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, its just a filler, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, whats up, Dj Storm here, and I was wondering, what if you guys want to ask the characters of all my stories questions, even my mlp (My little pony) oc, Silver Star, you could ask anything, with in reason. Just tell me in the reviews, and I will have that up as soon as possible, along with another mlp story and a new story from a series called Dead is, by Marlene Perez, well enough talking, time to read the story.

"Hey Storm you ok love" Bonnie asked as he sat down

"I guess you haven't heard yet" Storm sighed

"Haven't heard what" Bonnie asked

"Everyone thinks Foxy could do better than me, and that I'm a good for nothing troublemaker and punk" Storm sighed as she put her head down on the desk

"Hey, don't say that, people are just being jerks" Freddy said as he sat down

"Thanks guys" Storm semi-smiled

"Hey Lass" Foxy said as he came in and hugged Storm

"Hey Foxy" Storm sighed

"Whats wrong with ye" Foxy asked as he sat down

"You probably have heard, everyone thinks I'm a troublemaker and a punk, and I shouldn't go out with the best track runner" Storm said

"Hey don't listen to them, they are jerks" Foxy said loosing his accent

"Storm, everything will be fine" Chica reassured

"Thanks guys" Storm smiled

"Ok class, I know today is your last day before winter break, but you need to get ready for your test" The teacher announced

"Oh no" Storm whispered

"You didn't study" Chica guessed

"Ya, I will try though" Storm said

"Miss Wolf, I'm not one for believing in rumors, but do you need to move" The teacher asked

"No" Storm sighed

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut" The teacher snapped

"Yes sir" Storm stated. The teacher finished passing out papers, the class started immediately. Storm worked on what she could, but it was hard. The quiz was over eventually. They went to social studies and were greeted by Mr. H. They sat down and listen to him make jokes and stuff while learning, that seemed to lighten Storm's mood. Lunch came around pretty fast, everyone was happy.

"Feeling any better Storm" Chica asked

"A bit" Storm said as she faked a smiled

"Hey, we should make a youtube channel" Freddy said out of the blue

"What lad" Foxy asked

"A youtube channel, record game play, music videos, music covers, the whole shot and match" Freddy smiled

"That doesn't sound half bad, we could be like Venturian Tale, except we are rested" Chica laughed

"Well what would we call our joint channel" Storm asked

"The Fazgang, I don't know" Freddy said

"How about animatrons" Bonnie suggested

"Maybe" Foxy said

"We should all have our own channels to" Storm added

"Dibs on Foxy the Pirate" Foxy laughed

"Dj Storm" Storm smiled

"What should mine be" Chica asked

"Well, what would you do on your channel" Bonnie asked

"Vlogs, d.i.y cooking videos, why" Chica responded

"How about A day in the life of Chica" Freddy suggested

"No, how about Chica Bird" Chica laughed but then put on her serious face

"I like it" Freddy smiled

"Same" Storm said

"Well what would mine be" Bonnie asked

"Well you would probably do covers of music and playing it on your guitar, so how about Rockin Bonnie" Foxy suggested

"I like it" Bonnie smiled

"And last but not least, Freddy" Chica joked

"Well, I will do game play and stuff, so how about Freddy's lives since I will probably do horror games and die like a thousand times" Freddy laughed

"Then we will make it our goal to become awesome you tubers, I even know someone who can help us" Storm said

"Who" Everyone asked

"You guys all know the famous you tuber Gamer Rose" Storm asked

"Ya" They responded

"Well, we are long time friends, and she and her brother could probably help us, and her real name is Nicole, but she goes by Nikki" Storm smiled

"Give her a freaking call" Foxy smiled

"I will, but over break we will come up with a name, right" Bonnie asked

"Yup" Everyone smiled

"Put our hands in" Chica said

"What" Freddy asked

"Hands in the center" Storm said as everyone put there hand on top of Chica's

"We will become the best freaking you tubers this world has every seen, on three we all say to you tubing, one" Storm smiled

"Two" Foxy smiled

"Three" Bonnie smiled

"TO YOUTUBING" Everyone cheered, they could already see the preps burning holes in the backs of there heads but they didn't care. Everything was perfect, for now at least

A/N: I almost feel bad that this story only has about ten chapters left, but it also takes some weight off my shoulders, hope your guys enjoyed this chapter, and in the reviews I would like you guys to come up with a name for there group. I am planning on updating a WHOLE bunch so be prepared. And yes, I am a fan of Venturian Tale, and I am making references to I'm in team crafted, but its not like you have to go read it thing, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm

P.S. Did you guys like it when I did the Q&A chapter, and if I made a Q&A story for my oc's and myself would you like it, tell me in the reviews


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys whats up, like I said I would be updating a lot, and this story is coming along, and I will put a form for questions at the end of this chapter, well enough talk, ON TO THE STORY!

(Later on that night at Storm's house)

"Nothing, no ideas" Storm said as she smacked her forehead

"Hey don't worry, we can start our own channels first" Chica said over Skype

"No, but it won't be as fun" Bonnie said

"How about we just use Fazgang" Foxy said

"Ok, well can you guys come over tomorrow, I'm gonna call Nikki after we hang up, and Chica, my parents said you could come over" Storm said

"Kk, I will be there in a minute, bye guys" Chica said as she left the call

"I got to go, see ya" Freddy said as he left. Everyone else said good bye and hung up. Five minutes later Storm's door bell rang, Willa got it.

"Hey Storm" Chica smiled

"Hey Chica, Nikki, this is my friend Chica, Chica, this is Nikki, or you might know her by Gamer Rose" Storm smiled

"Sup Chica" Nikki said

"Hi Nikki" Chica said

"So whats up" Nikki asked

"Well, my friends and I are starting youtube channels, and we thought you and your brother could help us out" Storm said

"Sure, so what are you calling your channels" Nikki asked

"Well mine is going to be Dj Storm, Chica's is Chica Bird, Bonnie's is Rockin Bonnie, Foxy's is Foxy the Pirate, and Freddy's is Freddy's Lives" Storm said

"Cool, ya, we could give you a shout out, on one occasion, you record hunger games with us" Nikki smiled

"You got it" Storm smiled

"Kk, see ya soon" Nikki said

"Bye" Storm smiled as she hung up

"So, what do you want to do" Chica asked

"Create our channels" Storm smiled as she pulled up youtube on her laptop, within the hour they both created youtube channels.

"So board" Chica groaned

"How about we go to the store and buy recording equipment" Storm suggested

"Kk, I will drive" Chica smiled

"Ok" Storm stated. They raced out into the car, but not before grabbing jackets. They arrived at Best Buy pretty soon, they rushed in and out as fast as they could since it was freezing. They got home and skyped everyone, they all answered.

"So I got good news and more good news" Storm smiled

"What is it" Everyone asked

"Well Chica and I got our recording equipment, and I called Nikki, she said she would help us as long as we play hunger games with them" Storm smiled

"Who is 'them'" Freddy asked

"Probably her boyfriend Mitch or you guys might now him as BajanCanadian, her brother Adam or you guys might now him as Skydoesminecraft and his fiancé Aleasa" Storm smiled

"Cool" Bonnie smiled but we could see he was trying hard not to fan girl

"So Chica is going to get mine craft account do you guys have one" Storm asked

"Ya" Foxy smiled

"I do" Freddy said

"I dont, but I guess I need one" Bonnie smirked

"Ya, whats your names guys" Storm asked Freddy and Foxy

"Ready underscore For underscore Freddy" Freddy smirked

"Mine is Foxy the Pirate, like my youtube channel" Foxy smiled

"Well, we should all make our introduction video and customize our pages, and I came up with a name for our group Five Youtubers on Youtube" Storm said

"Sounds cool, where did you come up with that" Foxy asked

"Well I heard of this horror game that was based of the pizzeria call Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and its called Five Nights at Freddys" Storm smiled

"Cool" Everyone said

"Well I have to show Chica mine craft and stuff, see ya" Storm said as she hung up. The night went pretty well, Storm and Chica created the channel for the group. They fell asleep at two in the morning.

(Next Morning)

"Storm wake up" Chica said

"Five more minutes" Storm groaned

"No, now, check this out" Chica said as she pulled Storm up, they ran over to the computer, well, Storm was dragged over.

"Look" Chica said as she pointed to the screen. It was playing Gamer Rose's latest video

"Hey Guys whats up, Gamer Rose here, and today I'm going to be doing a live stream with Adam, Mitch Aleasa, Nina and we will have special guest with us, my old friend Storm and her friends Chica, Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie, we are going to do a five on five hunger games, and if you wanna check out there channels. The links will be in the description. Now they also have a joint channel call Five Youtubers on Youtube, they will do random crap there, over and out" The video said

"Check our channels" Storm shouted

"ten subscribers" Chica chirped

"Same" Storm yelled. They were so happy. Storm's phone buzzed, it was a email from Freddy Fazbear's pizza, they said her job application got accepted , she forgot awhile she applied for a job as a Dj.

"Sweet" Storm cheered

"What" Chica asked

"I got a job" Storm smiled not knowing what the future held for her

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the ideas, it helped a lot. Like I said this story is almost over, and for the Q and A story it will be for my my little pony oc's, the five nights at freddys cast plus all the oc's, and what ever other stories I have, and now what category would go under, and do you want me to have different stories for each category I write in or all together so you read ponies talking to animatronics, dragons, and humans. It would be funny in my mind, but its up to you guys, here is the form for questions

Name(s):

Question(and/or) Truth or Dare:

Here are all of the people, animatronics, and ponies you can ask, dare, or ask truth.

~Fox in a Storm, Powers Reveled characters~  
>Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle (Angle), Bon-Bon, Casey, Puppet, Fred, Storm, Willa, Fang, Jackie, Erin, Mark, Stripes, Cindy, Katie, Mike, Mr. Fazbear, Skyla, Goldy, and Emma<p>

~FNaF High School characters~  
>Human Storm, Human Foxy, Human Bonnie, Human Chica, Human Freddy, Human Willa, Human Goldy, Human Jackie, and Human Emma<p>

~Hidden characters~  
>Pony Willa aka Octavia, Pony Storm aka Vinyl, Pony Katie aka Rainbow Dash, Pony Freddy aka Flam, Pony Goldy aka Flam, Pony Chica aka Pinkie Pie, Pony Cindy aka Fluttershy, Pony Foxy aka Soarin, Pony Stripes aka Thunderlane, Pony Bonnie aka Cheese Sandwich, Skyla aka Glida, Pony Lyra aka Scootaloo, Pony Tigerlily aka Firelock, Twilight Sparkle, and Flash Sentry.<p>

Last but not least Me!

Hope I get some questions, if I have at least ten to fifteen questions by next friday I will post the story, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So sad only 8 chapters left *Cries*. Well at least we still have Who am I, and possible a sort forth book just summing up everything, and after that, Hidden, and It's not me, I will be on break with Five Nights at Freddy's stories, I will work on finishing I'm in Team Crafted series, along with working on wings of fire and dead is, and maybe a pokemon story and new my little pony, but we aren't all time lords (Lol) so we will have to see what the future holds, and don't forget to submit questions, I will leave the information at the bottom again, but enough talk, ON TO THE STORY!

"You got a job, awesome" Chica smiled

"I think we should all play a bit of mine craft and record a bit before this live stream don't you think" Storm smiled

"But first we need to look like games, since we will probably be more popular then Emma in two weeks, I will go for a girl gamer, you go for tomboy gamer, kk, kk, lets go shopping and get coffee, since thats the best way to wake you up officially" Chica smirked

"You know me so well" Storm chuckled as she got her things for shopping. Chica drove again, this time Storm instructed where to go. Chica since being a girly girl hated the outfits Storm picked out. Storm picked out a mine craft t-shirt, black leggings, a creeper necklace, and green converses for one of the outfits for Chica, another was a pikachu t-shirt with a pikachu hoodie, yellow high tops, and skinny jeans. Storm picked out for herself a creeper t-shirt, black skinny jeans, white and black high tops, and black lightning bolt earrings, another outfit for Storm was a white t-shirt, black leggings, a black belt, black converses with purple shoe laces, and purple bracelets.

"Ready" Storm asked

"Ya, sadly no skirts" Chica fake pouted

"Hey, you need to look cool" Storm smiled

"Kk, I'm so excited" Chica chirped

"Same, we are finally going to be you tubers, everything seems perfect today, I got a job, we already have ten subscribers and we are going to record with some of the best you tubers ever" Storm chirped. They drove home talking about there future, unknowing about it. They set up everything and were ready, Storm and Chica skyped Foxy, Freddy, and Bonnie to see if they were ready, they were.

"Ok, let me call Nikki and we can start" Storm smiled as she called Nikki who picked up in three rings. She immediately called Mitch, Adam, Aleasa, and Nine, they all picked up, we were ready for the live stream.

"Hey Storm, and friends, this is my brother Adam, his fiancé Aleasa, my boyfriend Mitch, and Nina" Nikki said

"Hey" Everyone smiled

"Well, this is Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie" Storm smiled

"Whose gonna do the intro" Freddy asked

"Well, I'm live streaming so me" Nikki smiled

"No, I'm oldest" Adam whined

"Ya, but you've been doing this longer then me, so I should" Nikki smirked

"Guys stop fighting" Chica groaned

"Fine" Everyone said

"3, 2, 1, Hey guys whats up Gamer Rose her live streaming, and I'm here with Skydoesminecraft, BajanCanadian, Serious Nonsense, BluEyedGirl, and special guests Dj Storm, Freddy's Lives, Chica Bird, Rockin Bonnie, and Foxy the Pirate, today we are doing a five on five hunger games, who ever has the most survivors wins and gets to choose the next mini game" Nikki explained as we all joint hunger games, Adam, Mitch, Nikki, and Aleasa immediately were crowed, but that was until she mentioned we were recording for youtube. We sprinted like there was no tomorrow.

"Run" Storm shouted into the mic

"Ok guys, please lets us join a game" Nikki said as everyone backed off

"Lets see if these newbies can beat the benja" Mitch joked

"I have beat the bacca, so I can beat the benja" Storm laughed

"Not the bacca, noooo" Mitch laughed

"Can we begin" Adam asked

"Heck ya, lad" Foxy laughed

"Server 21" Chica said

"21!" Everyone laughed

"God no" Freddy chuckled

"Lets get going, tic-toc" Bonnie said

"Ok, three" Storm smiled

"Two" Adam said

"One" Nikki smiled as we all clicked and the games began.

(After the games)

"And the winners are Five Youtubers on Youtube" Nikki said as we started ending the live stream

"We went through a lot of hard games, and looks like benja and bacca both lost to a Dj" Mitch pouted

"Lol, but thats for tuning in everyone, over and out" Nikki smiled as she ended her live stream. We stayed and talked a bit before hanging up on Skype.

"Wow, we got over a thousand subscribers on youtube" Chica chirped as we checked

"Awesome" Storm smiled as she yawned

"Hey I got work tomorrow, do you want to come" Storm asked

"Sure, lets get some sleep, and I need to head home, I will pick you up at seven" Chica said

"Ok"

A/N: Hey guys wants up, now please keep asking questions, remember the least I need is ten and please ask, here is the form again,

Name(s):

Question(and/or) Truth or Dare:

Here are all of the people, animatronics, and ponies you can ask, dare, or ask truth.

~Fox in a Storm, Powers Reveled characters~  
>Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle (Angle), Bon-Bon, Casey, Puppet, Fred, Storm, Willa, Fang, Jackie, Erin, Mark, Stripes, Cindy, Katie, Mike, Mr. Fazbear, Skyla, Goldy, and Emma<p>

~FNaF High School characters~  
>Human Storm, Human Foxy, Human Bonnie, Human Chica, Human Freddy, Human Willa, Human Goldy, Human Jackie, and Human Emma<p>

~Hidden characters~  
>Pony Willa aka Octavia, Pony Storm aka Vinyl, Pony Katie aka Rainbow Dash, Pony Freddy aka Flam, Pony Goldy aka Flam, Pony Chica aka Pinkie Pie, Pony Cindy aka Fluttershy, Pony Foxy aka Soarin, Pony Stripes aka Thunderlane, Pony Bonnie aka Cheese Sandwich, Skyla aka Glida, Pony Lyra aka Scootaloo, Pony Tigerlily aka Firelock, Twilight Sparkle, and Flash Sentry.<p>

Last but not least Me!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys whats up, Dj Storm here and back with another chapter, and just want to remind you guys about the Q and A, you also dare people, ponies, or animatronics, or ask a truth, but enough talk, ON TO THE STORY!

Storm woke up early the next day the head to her job, Chica was coming with her today, she was nervous yet still excited, she already told Foxy where she was going to be today until closing. Chica picked up Storm around six o'clock, they went towards the pizzeria. They got there just as the night guard left.

"Hey, you must be the new attraction, the names Mike, Mike Schmidt" He said with a smile as Storm shook his hand

"The names Storm, Storm Wolf, whats it like working here" Storm asked

"Well, the animatronics try to kill night guards, but other wise they are pretty calm, and they just brought Foxy back, he was shut down after he bit a kid, lets hope it doesn't happen again" Mike chuckled nervously

"Kk, thanks for the warning Mike" Storm laughed

"See ya" He said as he left

"Ok" Chica smiled as they headed towards the Mr. Fazbear's office. Storm knocked and got a reply within seconds.

"Come in" Mr. Fazbear said

"Hello there Mr. Fazbear, I'm Storm, and you said I got the job as a Dj, and I hope you don't mind that my friend Chica is here" Storm smiled

"Ya, its fine, just head over to Pirate's Cove, and the small stair case, and you should be up there" Mr. Fazbear smiled as Storm and Chica left. They did as they were told, they walked into Pirate's Cove and up the stairs.

"So you know how to set this stuff up, right" Chica asked

"Ya, could you hand me stuff please" Storm asked

"Ya" Chica smiled. The two girls got to work immediately, they were finished within a hour, they had a few minutes to explore before opening.

"So, do you think we could do a vlog, before opening" Chica asked

"Let me ask Mr. Fazbear" Storm said as she rushed and was back within a few minutes.

"So" Chica asked

"Yup, just make sure to tell where we are, and he said we could mention our youtube channels, he said it would bring in customers" Storm smiled as she pulled out her phone.

"Hey guys whats up, Dj Storm here with Chica Bird at my new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a Dj, we will give you a inside scoop" Storm said as she and Chica were vloging each other vloging, they were walking around the building. The bell rang for opening, Storm and Chica both ended there videos.

"Lets go" Storm smiled as they raced up onto the Dj stand. The place instantly got packed. It was incredibly loud but Chica and Storm still got to talk before Storm's show.

"Hey Kids, head over to Dj's Conner for a awesome show with our friend Storm" Freddy announced

"Thanks Freddy, now one thing before I start, I have a youtube channel called Dj Storm if you want to hear more awesome music, Chica hit it" Storm smiled as she and Chica started playing music. Kids were having so much fun, they danced along to the music. After her show it was lunch break her and Chica sat down at one of the tables and ate some pizza.

"Hey are you Dj Storm and Chica Bird" A girl asked

"Yes, how may we help you" Chica smiled

"Could I get you autographs, you guys have nearly reached hundred thousand subscribers with in two days" The girl smiled

"Really, already, we haven't check for a while, back thanks, and whats your name" Storm asked

"Casey" She smiled

"Well, Casey, hope you have a great day" Storm smiled as she and Chica sighed her book. They continued talking for a while

"Guess who" Someone asked as there hands warped around Storm's eyes

"Um, I don't know, Foxy" Storm smiled as the hands lifted up to reveal her boyfriend, and Bonnie soon followed behind.

"Hey lass, how ye job" Foxy smiled as he hugged his girlfriend

"Good" Storm smiled

"Chica, Bonnie was wondering if you wanted to record with him" Foxy said as he lost his accent

"Sure, Storm is that ok" Chica asked

"Ya, go, I will be fine" Storm smiled as she hugged Chica. Chica ran out of the building.

"So, don't you need to go" Storm asked

"No, I was going to stay with you until closing, or for a hour, so you could see a show before going to see a movie" Foxy smiled

"What movie" Storm asked

"I don't know, a horror movie" Foxy smirked

"Yes" I yelled

"Or we can leave" Foxy said

"No, can we stay a bit longer" Storm begged

"Only if we can go to Pirate's Cove, Foxy reminds me of myself" Foxy smirked

"Ok, then we will meet Bonnie and Chica at the movies" Storm said as they couple walked over hand in hand to Pirate's Cove.

"Oh, I forgot something on my stand" Storm said as she rushed up to get her things, Foxy and Storm then watched Foxy's show for a bit before leaving to go to the movies with Bonnie and Chica.

A/N: Hey guys whats up, seven more chapters, I hope to finish this story by this weekend. Then I will finish a Fox in a Storm series *Cries*, I will miss that series but it was fun writing it. Why am I talking like its the end, just ignore the past words, don't forget to ask questions, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey, I said I was planning on finishing this story, well lets get on with this.

"That was FREAKING scary" Storm yelled as she walked out of the theater with Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"Hey Lass, when is your birthday" Foxy asked

"Next week" Storm stated

"And when were you planning on telling us" Bonnie yelled

"Well, I kinda didn't, because I didn't want you guys to get me anything" Storm smiled nervously

"Dude, you realize we HAVE to do a birthday special on our channel" Chica said

"I know" Storm sighed

"Hey, when is picture day" Foxy asked

"When we get back to school after break" Chica said

"Ok" Everyone said

"Hey, its getting late, we should be heading home" Storm yawned

"Ya" Chica agreed

"I will ride home" Storm said as she pulled out her board

"I can drive you home" Foxy said

"You don't have to" Storm smiled

"But I want to" Foxy smiled as he kissed Storm, the two walked to the car. Storm was home and asleep within a hour.

(Next Morning)

"Storm, wake up, we gotta go chirstmas shopping" Willa said as she shook Storm awake

"NO" Storm groaned and yelled at the same time

"Hm, I'm pretty sure I have some extra pink dye somewhere" Willa smirked

"NOPE" Storm yelled as she got up.

"Go get dressed" Willa ordered

"I can't, you see, I have work" Storm said

"No, you don't, I checked" Willa smirked

"Shoot, fine" Storm sighed as she rushed around the house. They were leaving within a hour.

"So where to" Willa asked to Storm who was clearly not paying any attention.

"Storm, STORM" Willa yelled

"Huh, oh what" Storm groaned

"Where do you want to go" Willa asked

"Starbucks, I NEED coffee" Storm stated

"Fine" Willa sighed. She drove to Starbucks and got Storm a coffee then started to drive towards the mall.

"So what do you want for Christmas" Willa asked

"Um, I don't know, maybe a portable dj station, but that costs a lot so how about a new headset, what about you" Storm smiled

"Um, anything, as long as it comes from the heart" Willa smiled

"Wow, that couldn't have sounded anymore lame" Storm laughed as they pulled in. Storm and Willa went shopping at multiply stores to get stuff for there friends, family, and boyfriends. They left pretty quickly since they knew what they wanted to get everyone. The rest of that day was spent wrapping presents. Storm and Willa basically had a sister day, which they haven't had in a while.

"Storm" Willa said

"Ya" Storm smiled

"Tag" Willa smiled as she sprinted off

"Game on" Storm smiled as she chased her, they were running around the house like manics until their dad came home."Whoa, lassies, calm down" He smiled as he hugged them both.

"When is mom going to get home" Storm asked

"She is working late tonight, she will probably be home in a few hours" Dad smiled

"Ok, Storm, wanna teach me how to play mine craft" Willa asked

"Sure, only if I can record you failing, then you could do a makeup fail or something" Storm smiled

"You bet, go get set up, and I will be right back" Willa smiled as she sprinted up stairs. Storm started to set up, when Willa came back down.

"Ready" Storm smiled

"Ready" Willa smiled back

"One...Two...Three, Hey guys whats up, Dj Storm here with my sister Willa, and today, I'm going to teach her how to play mine craft, Willa you ready" Storm asked

"As ready as I will ever be" Willa smiled

"Ok so the controls are w, a, s, d, space bar, right click, and left click, W to go forward, S to go backwards, D, to go right, A to left, Space Bar to jump, Right Click to place blocks, and Left Click to destroy blocks or hit things" Storm explained as Willa moved around like a complete noob, which she was. She eventually built a shelter thing. She jumped so much when she first saw a creeper, it was hilarious.

"Ok guys thanks for watching my sister fail at mine craft, don't forget to hit that like button, lets go for, one thousand likes, see ya around" Storm smiled as she ended the video. Willa sat there with a giant smirk on her face.

"What" Storm asked

"Makeup time" Willa smirked

"Oh God no" Storm sighed as she was dragged up stairs. Willa grabbed a camera and hit record.

"Hey guys, Willa here, and I have trapped my sister, we are going to give her a girly girl makeover" Willa smiled as she pointed the camera towards Storm.

"Dont. Touch. My. Hair" Storm growled as Willa pulled out pink hair dye, then put it back immediately.

"Let the evil begin" Willa laughed insanely. She started to curly Storm's spiky hair, it wasn't a good look for her, then she applied make up. Storm looked like a weirdo compared to the usually tomboy Storm.

"Willa, three words. I. Hate. You" Storm growled

"I know, see ya guys" Willa smiled as she ended the video

"I HATE makeup" Storm yelled as she ran to the bathroom to get it off, and fix her hair.

A/N: Hey guys whats up, Dj Storm here, bringing chapter 14 of FNAF Highschool, I plan on finishing this story this week end, so look forward to that, only four more happy chapters before the end. Then I will work hard on finishing Who am I and Hidden. Then I will wing it from there, don't forget to ask questions, or you can play truth or dare with the characters, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys, back again, Chapter 15 heading your way,

(3 days later)

"Storm, its Christmas eve day, what ever you want to call it" Willa smiled

"And you have your Christmas party at work, and remember you invited your friends, get up and ready" Willa ordered

"Fine, DONT, do my hair or makeup" Storm yelled as she remember what Willa did a few days ago

"Ok, I'm going to make coffee while you go get in the shower" Willa smiled

"Kk" Storm groaned as she fell out of bed. She hopped in the shower, She threw on w red sweater, black leggings, brown boots she borrowed from Willa, a red and green plaid flannel scarf, and white pearl earrings. She put her hair into a side braid and Willa gave her suggestions on her makeup.

"Wow, you look great" Willa smiled

"Thanks, but I bet, I'm going to be way to casual for the party but then again, I'm the Dj there so, I should be casual" Storm laughed so did Willa,

"How are you going to get there" Willa asked

"Foxy is going to drive me" Storm said as she grabbed a cup of coffee

"Ok, how are you going to get home" Willa asked yet again

"Chica is coming over, she is spending Christmas with us, her family is coming over for dinner, Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Katie, Skyla, and Cindy are also coming over" Storm explained

"Ok" Willa smiled

"What" Storm asked

"You have grown so much since we were kids" Willa smiled

"So have you, but Dad got a promotion he had to move, but Mom didn't want to, so Dad and I left, while you stayed with Mom. I missed the days we spent running around carefree. Now we run around the house playing tag" Storm smiled

"Ya" Willa replied as the door bell rang

"I got it" Storm said as she walked over to the door. She opened it and found Foxy in a plaid red flannel shirt, jeans, and red converses.

"Here I thought I was to causal for the party" Foxy joked as he hugged Storm

"Same, but then again, you are dating the Dj, so you get a pass" Storm smiled

"Hey Foxy" Willa smiled as she walked over

"Hey Willa, see ya around" Foxy smiled as he and Storm left, hand in hand. They drove to the pizzeria and met up with everyone. Just recently Freddy and Cindy had started dating. Chica was wearing a dress with a frilly red bottom, a red lacy top, a red handbag, red ring, and red high heels. Skyla was wearing a red sort sleeve shirt with black poka dots, black skinny jeans, red high heels, and a red necklace. Cindy was wearing a white dress,with a red sweater, brown boots, and silver bracelets. Katie was wearing a red sort dress, black blazer, black shiny ankle boots, diamond earrings, and a heart locket.

"Wow, you look great" Chica said as she walked over

"Ya, I look so casual compared to all of you guys" Storm smiled as she gestured to everyone else.

"Well, your the Dj so you get a pass" Mike said as he walked over

"Hey Mike, this is my boyfriend Foxy, Foxy this is the night guard Mike, and probably the first person I met here" Storm smiled as Foxy and Mike shook hands.

"Storm, Mr. Fazbear was looking for you" Mike said as Storm ran off and came back about five minutes later.

"He wanted to give me my paycheck and a Christmas present" Storm smiled

"Ok cool" Skyla said as she came over to say hi. Everyone partied and had a great time. Mr. Fazbear came on the microphone.

"Hello everybody, thank you all for coming to our Christmas party" Mr. Fazbear smiled as he received cheers.

"I would also like to welcome our newest member to the Fazbear crew, Storm" Mr. Fazbear said as he gestured for Storm to come on stage.

"Thank you, now I know I have only been here a week, but it feels like forever, everyone is so kind, and always welcomes me with a warm smile" Storm said as everyone clapped

"Now, Storm, I know your off, but could you play some music for us" Mr. Fazbear asked

"Sure" Storm said as she jumped of the stage and walked over to her Dj stand, she gestured for Foxy and Chica to follow.

"Ready" Storm smiled as Chica and Foxy got music out and was ready to play.

"Ready" They responded as music started playing, she played a few songs before she went to hang out with everyone. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Storm and Foxy recorded a joint video for there channel, which was receiving subscribers rapidly Five Youtubers on Youtube. Chica was ready to head back to Storm's house. Storm kissed Foxy goodbye until tomorrow. Chica drove Storm and herself home.

"Thanks for inviting me, that was really fun" Chica smiled

"No problem" Storm smiled they eventually got back. Willa was on the couch watching Christmas specials.

"Hey Chica, Hey Storm, how was the party" Willa asked as she walked over.

"Awesome" Chica smiled

"Good, now go get changed so we can have fun before bed, and Mom and Dad are down stairs" Willa said

"Ok, Chica got your stuff" Storm asked

"Yup, lets go" Chica said as she raced up the stairs with Storm not to far behind. They were down stairs within a matter of minutes. Willa, Storm, and Chica made Christmas cookies. Watched Christmas specials, and hangout.

"Ok, its getting late we all should head to bed, because tomorrow is going to be a late night" Willa yawned

"Night Willa" Storm said as she and Chica went up to Storm's room

"Night" Willa called back. Storm was having a very unusual dream, it had the same wolf animatronic, she was opening presents under the tree and there was a letter that said look at Foxy, the animatronic did, Storm was woken up before her dream could finished.

A/N: I told you guys I'm planning on finishing this, so I will be posting like crazy, don't forget to ask my characters questions or play truth or dare, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Back... again, hope you guys are enjoying this story,

"Storm get up" Chica said

"Why" Storm groaned

"Because its Christmas, no one sleeps in on Christmas" Chica stated

"No one but me" Storm groaned as she turned around

"All right, I guess you will have to miss pancakes" Chica smirked

"I'm up, what about coffee" Storm asked

"I swear you are addicted to coffee" Chica giggled

"I'm not addicted, I just like it" Storm smirked as she and Chica went downstairs to find Storm's Parents and Willa sitting around the Christmas tree, with presents next to them, then there was two lonely piles, and a few left over still under the tree for later.

"Merry Christmas" Willa said as she hugged her half awake sister

"Merry Christmas" Storm yawned as she hugged Willa back. Chica brought over some coffee so Storm would wake up.

"Alright, who wants to go first" Storm's Dad asked as he got the camera ready to take pictures.

"Willa" Storm said

"Ok, Willa go" Storm's Mom smiled. They all opened there presents. Willa got a new scarf, shoes, dresses, and rand accessories, also a awesome remix of all her favorite songs. Storm got a new headset, a gift card, and a new pair of converses. Chica got cooking supplies, better recording equipment along with a new headset, and a remix of her favorite songs. Storm, Chica, and Willa went to get in the shower so they would be ready when everyone else gets there at noon. The house felt so alive and happy. Noon finally rolled around everyone arrived ruffly at the same time. Jackie and Stripes came over to.

"Merry Christmas, Storm" Foxy smiled as he kissed his girlfriend

"Merry Christmas" Storm smiled

"Hey guys" Cindy said as she walked over with Freddy.

"Hey" Storm smiled

"Merry Christmas, and thanks for inviting us" Cindy smiled

"No problem" Storm smiled as Chica pulled her away

"What" Storm asked as Chica gestured towards the gifts that were left under the tree for everyone else.

"Go get everyone, tell Willa to bring her friends" Chica said

"Got it" Storm said as she went to get Foxy, Bonnie, Skyla, Cindy, Freddy, Katie, Stripes, Willa, and Jackie.

"Ready" Storm smiled as she handed everyone there gifts. Foxy got a picture of Storm in himself in a frame, Freddy got a brand new microphone, Bonnie got a new amp for his guitar, Cindy got a new microphone too, Skyla got awesome griffin poster, Katie got a new dragon poster, Stripes got something similar to what Foxy did, Jackie got a new cellphone case that said best and Willa had friends and everyone got a remix of songs. Everyone was happy.

"Hey wanna go downstairs and do karaoke or something" Cindy asked

"Sure, we could do groups of two" Skyla added

"Sure" Storm smiled as she told everyone what was going on. They all raced downstairs, Jackie didn't want to sing of course so she was the judge and the host.

"Ok, the teams are Storm and Foxy, Bonnie and Chica, Freddy and Cindy, Willa and Stripes, and Katie and Skyla (Not like that, they are the only ones not dating)" Jackie smiled

"Ok who would like to go first" Jackie asked

"We will" Chica volunteered

"What will you be singing" Jackie asked

"Bring me to life by Evanescence" Bonnie said

(Warning, five songs coming ahead, you may skip them they have no use in the story line, but you can them listen to them, all of the links are on my profile)  
>(Bold: Chica, Italic: Bonnie)<p>

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

_(Wake me up)_

**Wake me up inside**

_(I can't wake up)_

**Wake me up inside**

_(Save me)_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_(Wake me up)_

**Bid my blood to run**

_(I can't wake up_

**Before I come undone**

_(Save me)_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

_(Wake me up)_

**Wake me up inside**

_(I can't wake up)_

**Wake me up inside**

(Save me)

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_(Wake me up)_

**Bid my blood to run**

_(I can't wake up)_

**Before I come undone**

_(Save me)_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

**Bring me to life**

(Wake me up)

**Wake me up inside**

(I can't wake up)

**Wake me up inside**

(Save me)

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

(Wake me up)

**Bid my blood to run**

(I can't wake up)

**Before I come undone**

(Save me)

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

**Bring me to life**

"Wow, that was awesome" Storm smiled as she ran up to Chica

"Great job, lad" Foxy smiled as he walked over towards Bonnie

"Ok, next up we have, Storm and Foxy" Jackie announced

"What song do you want" Storm asked

"How about Skillet Awake and Alive" Foxy whispered

"Sure, We want to do Awake and Alive by Skillet" Storm said

"Ok" Jackie smiled as the music started playing

(Bold: Storm, Italic: Foxy, Underline: Both)

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slippin' from your arms_

**It's getting harder to stay awake**

**And my strength is fading fast**

**You breathe into me at last**

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

_here_ **(right here),** _right now_ **(right now)**

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

_I'm at war with the world cause I_

_Ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

**When my faith is getting weak**

**And I feel like giving in**

**You breathe into me again**

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here **(right here),** _right now_ **(right now)**

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

_Waking up waking up_

_In the dark_

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms I feel you breathe into me

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

Forever I will live for you

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

_here_ **(right here)**, _right now_ **(right now)**

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

"Nice job" Everyone cheered

"Next, lets have Freddy and Cindy" Jackie smiled as they walked on stage

"What song are you to doing" Jackie asked

"Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton" Freddy smiled

(Bold: Cindy, Italic: Freddy, Underline: Both)

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

_Yeah..._

**Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one**

**Tear me apart and then some**

**How do we call this love** **(whoa oh oh oh)**

_I try to run away but your eyes_

_Tell me to stay, oh why,_

_Why do we call this love_ **(whoa oh oh oh)**

_It seems like we've been losing control_

_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_

_When I said_

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

**Maybe some part of you just hates me**

**You pick me up and play me**

**How do we call this love?** _(whoa oh oh oh)_

**One time tell me you need me tonight**

**To make it easy, you lie**

**And say it's all for love** _(whoa oh oh oh)_

**It seems like we've been losing control**

**Somebody tell me I'm not alone**

**When I say**

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Whoa oh, whoa oh

Me and my broken heart

Whoa oh, whoa oh

Me and my broken

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Me and my broken, broken heart)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

How do we call this?

_It's just me_

**It's just me**

It's just me

Me and my broken heart

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

"Amazing, now we only have two more groups left, lets give it up for Katie and Skyla singing" Jackie announced

"We are singing Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato" Skyla said

"Ok lets go" Jackie smiled

(Bold: Katie, Italic: Skyla, Underline: Both)

**You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all**

**You started messing with my head until I hit a wall**

**Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known**

**That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!**

**Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face**

**Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away**

**I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known**

**That I would talk, I would talk**

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you_

_You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you_

_Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore_

_You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go_

_Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared_

_I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air_

_And make you understand, and make you understand_

_You had your chance, had your chance_

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

_Yeah, listen up_

_Hey, hey, never look back,_

_Dumb struck boy, ego intact_

_Look boy, why you so mad_

_Second guessin', but should've hit that_

_Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover_

_Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other_

_I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster_

_Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture_

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

"Great Job, but last but not least, Stripes and Willa, what well you guys be doing" Jackie asked

"Say something by little big world" Stripes smiled as those two waled up on stage

(Bold: Willa, Italic: Stripes, Underline: Both)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

**And I will stumble & fall**

**I'm still learning to love**

**Just starting to crawl**

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would've followed you **(Ooh-oh)**

Say something, I'm giving up on you

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

Say something...

"Thank you all for coming, we had a wonderful group of people here with us tonight, but its time to go" Jackie joked as she shut down everything

"Nice job everyone" Jackie smiled as everyone else did too

"Well, I got work tomorrow even though its my birthday" Storm sighed

"Well then we will see you tomorrow" Cindy smirked as everyone left

A/N: Hey guys, another chapter here, and remember always check my profile for pictures of outfits, music, and other stuff, so if you want to see everybody's outfits, go on and check, don't forget to ask questions or play truth or dare with the characters and myself. Over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Third chapter today, I'm so happy you guys liked the last chapter, and just for anyone who doesn't know. The animatronic wolf, is from one of my other stories, I guess you could say this is a prequel to Who am I. You should probably read A Fox in a Storm and Powers Reveled to understand a bit more, well enough talking, ON TO THE STORY!

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Uh" Storm groaned as she got up and ready for work. She threw on a sweat shirt skinny jeans and black high top converses. She was ready to head to work. She got her skate board and started to make her way towards the pizzeria. She pasted the old one that shut down, the door was still unlocked from when Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and herself went in, all the happy memories filled her head of that day. She continued on her way. She arrived earlier than she usually does. She went on in and saw Mike was still in watching.

"Hey Mike" Storm smiled as she stood in the doorway

"Hey Storm, Happy Birthday" He smiled

"Thanks, I didn't know you knew" Storm smiled

"Well, Mr. Fazbear practically told all the staff after you guys left that the day we get back is your birthday" Mike chuckled

"Ok cool, I'm going to set up, see ya around" Storm smiled as she walked towards the Dj stand. Well she was walking she heard something coming from pirates cove. It sounded like humming, she tried her best to ignore it. She succeed and continued to work on her stand, making it suit her better. Mr. Fazbear finally walked in.

"Morning Mr. Fazbear" Storm smiled from her stand

"Morning to you to Storm, and Happy Birthday" Mr. Fazbear smiled

"Thanks" Storm smiled as she got back to work. She record a video before her shift officially started. She edited it with a app she got and uploaded it. The kids rushed in at eight o' clock sharp, Freddy and the animatronic band livened up. Freddy and the band performed before the spot light went to Storm.

"Hey Chica, guess who's birthday it is" Freddy asked the chicken on the stage next to him

"I don't know, what about you Bonnie" Chica asked the purple rabbit

"Hm, is it Mr. Fazbear's" Bonnie guessed

"No, but your getting close" Freddy laughed

"Is it Foxy" Chica guessed

"No, closer" Freddy smiled

"O, O, is it Storm" Bonnie guessed while jumping up and down

"Yup, hey kids wanna help sing Happy Birthday to our awesome Dj" Freddy asked the kids

"Ya" All the kids cheered

"One" Freddy started

"Two" Chica chirped

"Three" Bonnie said as music started playing. The three animatronic characters and the kids sung Happy Birthday to Storm.

"Aaaa, Thanks guys" Storm smiled as she got into character

"No problem" Freddy said

"Now, WHO'S READY TO PARTY" Storm yelled as the kids cheered. Her music started, she played for awhile. Then her show came to a end.

"*Beep* Storm you are needed in the front lobby*Beep*" The intercom said. Storm walked down from her stage and started to walk to front lobby. When she got there she say all here friends and her parents and sister.

"Happy Birthday" They shouted

"Thanks guys" Storm smiled

"No problem, now lets go" Willa said as she and Chica started to pull on Storm's arms

"I can't, I have work" Storm sighed

"No you don't, go have fun, it is your birthday after all" Mr. Fazbear smiled

"Thank you Mr. Fazbear" Storm smiled as she was dragged out of the building

"You know the things you two are pulling on are attached to me right" Storm said

"Yup" They responded

"Can you please let go" Storm asked

"Yes" Willa smiled as they both let go, which resulted in Storm nearly falling an the floor, but Foxy caught her.

"Happy Birthday lass" Foxy smiled as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Well, we need to go shopping for the dinner tonight" Cindy said as she started pulling Storm away

"Girls only" Willa added

"Come on, I don't need anything fancy" Storm said

"Ya, you only turn eighteen once" Skyla smiled

"Fine, what kind of dinner is it" Storm asked

"Nothing special, a dinner at home, dad cooking, we just want you to pick something semi nice out" Willa said

"Why, I can pick what I want to wear" Storm argued

"Please, you almost never want to go shopping, plus we need to hang out" Chica added

"I just saw you yesterday, and we see each other almost everyday" Storm added

"Good point" Chica said

"Stop complained and lets just go shopping" Katie said

"Fine" Storm sighed in defeat. They went shopping for what seemed like forever. They finally found something that Storm would allow only if she got high tops, which she did, it was a purple frilly tank top with ripped skinny jeans, and the black and purple high tops she wanted. They left and were ready. Now it was time to head back to Storm's house.

A/N: Ok, change of plans, this chapter is going to take longer than I planned so its going to be in two parts, and the last chapter will be nineteen, then twenty will be the prologue. Don't forget to ask questions, or play truth or dare with them, and you can always check my profile for pictures of outfits, music, and random stuff for the story, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Forth chapter today, and second to last chapter in this story,

They arrived at Storm's house in no time. They all rushed Storm upstairs. They did her hair, makeup, and everything else, she looked awesome. Then they did each other, everyone looked so cool.

"Ready" Willa asked

"You bet" Storm smiled

"Alright, lets go" Chica chirped. The house had been turn from a Christmas wonderland to a music themed paradise. There were music notes everywhere, Storm's favorite songs were playing, and even some of her own creation.

"Whoa" Storm said in complete aw

"Awesome" Skyla smiled

"Well, lets go" Willa stated as they ran down the stairs, at the bottom was Storm's dad, he was asking for there names. Youtube channel name if you had one, or just your regular name.

"Introducing Chica Bird, Willa, Skyla, Katie, Cindy, and Dj Storm" He smiled as every looked toward the stairs. The family room had be cleared out so there was room to dance. All of the boys were already there.

"May I have this dance" Foxy asked

"Yes" Storm smiled. Everyone was having a great time. Chica and Bonnie danced, Freddy and Cindy, Foxy and Storm, Stripes and Willa, then Katie, Skyla, and Jackie were on the sidelines. The cake come out, it was in the shape of a music note and on it it said "Happy 18th Birthday Storm".

"Alright, cake time" Willa cheered as everyone started to sing Happy Birthday. Storm cut the cake when she was done. Then they watched horror movies in the basement. They decided to do a reaction video for there joint channel, they watched paranormal activity 2. Storm mostly committed but when she jumped, Foxy was there by her side. They all played just dance afterwards. They all had to leave by eleven because Storm had work in the morning. Everyone had a great time. Storm passed out on her bed after. Unknowing the dangers that await her in the morning.

A/N: Sorry about the sort chapter, but one more before the prologue. Don't forget to ask questions, or play truth or dare with the characters and myself, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Back with the final official chapter of FNAF: Highschool, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this series,

Storm woke up a bit later than usual. She rushed around so she wasn't late. She rode her skateboard in like usual. As she was riding by the old pizzeria she noticed a new lock on the door, all her memories were locked up there. She continued on her way. She arrived on time.

"Hey Mike" Storm smiled

"Hey" He smiled

"How was night watch" Storm asked

"Same old" Mike said

"Ok" Storm said as she walked away, she noticed the curtain of Pirate's Cove move as she walked by. She ignored her feeling to investigate. Mr. Fazbear came in a bit late. He whispered something to Mike. Storm decided not to care. Kids came rushing in as usual.

"Hey Kids, I'm Freddy Fazbear" Freddy stated

"I'm Chica the Chicken" Chica smiled

"I'm Bonnie the Bunny" Bonnie said which meant Storm was next

"I'm Dj Storm"

"And I be Foxy ta Pirate"

"And Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" They all said in unison. Freddy's show went by pretty fast. Then Storm started her show. It went by pretty fast, and soon enough noon rolled around which meant break for Storm, she got some pizza, she got it for free since she worked there. She walked back to her stage and decided to watch Foxy's show.

"Hey kids, I be Foxy ta Pirate Fox, and I will be yer captain on tis adventure" The Fox said

"But first I be needin a first mate, which one of ye lads and lasses want ta be me first mate" Foxy said as tons of kids hands shot up in the air.

"How about ye lass" Foxy said as he pointed to a girl no older than five.

"Yay" The girl cheered as she ran up to the stage.

"Taday we be fighting my greatest enemy, Black Beard" Foxy said as he started to tell his story. Storm watched in amazement of how kind the animatronic was to the kid.

"He nearly got me, but me lucky first mate came and saved the day" Foxy said as he and the young girl danced around.

"Hey Mommy, look, look at the fox" A young girl in the crowd said

"Uh huh, thats nice dear" The women which seemed to be her mother said

"He looks so stupid, look mommy" The girl said as she pointed at Foxy

"Little girl, please stop picking on Foxy" The day guard said

"You can't tell me what to do, your not my mom" The little girl snapped

"Ma'am please tell your kid to stop teasing the Foxy" The day guard asked

"She's not hurting anything, let her play with the fox" The women snapped back. But there was also a crunch on the background.

"No, not again" The day guard said. He looked back at Foxy and he had bitten the girls head, and the one that had helped him. They both lay on the floor not moving

"Oh God" Storm yelled as Foxy turned towards her.

"I be needin a new first mate" He said demonicly

"Help" Storm called

"Stay right there" The guard shouted, but she couldn't escape, ether, die from a demonic animatronic, or have a chance of survival falling from this hight.

"If I stay here I will die" Storm shouted back. Foxy was closing in fast.

"Breath in, and out" Storm said as she stepped up on her stand. She looked over on the stage, all of the animatronics were gone. They were running towards Foxy and Pirate's Cove.

"Foxy stop" Freddy cried. Foxy was only a few feet from Storm at this point, she took a deep breath in and fell. She was falling and hit the ground hard, she heard tons of her bones break. She was in so much pain. She tried to get up, but only resulted in more pain. The day guard came back and found her on the ground, he tried to help her up, she only grunted in pain. The world around her started to fade

"Stay awake, a ambulance is on its way" He said as he tried to get her out of the building and away from the animatronics. The world was still going in and out of existence.

"P-P-Pl-please c-c-call m-my ft-friends and f-f-fam-fam-family" Storm coughed as the guard grabbed her phone and started to call everyone. He called everyone that was in her contacts which was basically just Nikki, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Willa, Katie, Cindy, Skyla, Her Mom, and Dad

"Storm has been in a accident at the pizzeria. Come immediately" Is all he said for all the phone calls. The world began to fade as sirens could be heard off in the distance.

A/N: Hey guys this is the final chapter before the prologue, please don't forget to ask questions, and play truth or dare with the characters. Over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey guys finally chapter of Five Nights at Freddy's high school, tomorrow I will not update much since I have updated this story seven times today, I need a break.

Willa was watching t.v. on the couch when her phone rang

"Hey Storm" She answered

"Storm has been in a accident at the pizzeria, come immediately" The voice said right before he hung up. Willa dropped her phone, grabbed her keys and phone. She drove to the pizzeria, there were several ambulances there. Police cars, and random people. Willa saw Chica with Caseyin the mix.

"Chica, Casey, what happened" Willa asked when she got to Chica, she was crying. Casey was standing there trying to comfort her.

"Whats wrong" Willa asked

"One of the animatronics went haywire and killed two kids, and was after Storm. She ether had a choice of death or jumping of, she jumped, now she is in critical condition" Chica cried. Casey hugged her.

"Where is everyone else, and where is Storm" Willa asked starting to cry

"With Storm, Storm is in an ambulance" Chica cried as Willa ran to find Storm through the crowed. When she found Storm, she was surrounded by nurses and her friends and there siblings. Her Mom and Dad just got there, the rushed over to Storm and got in the ambulance with her. Willa fell to her knees, and cried into her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw a crying Foxy.

"Why, why her" Willa cried as she got up. Angle walked over, along with Bon-Bonand Fred.

"Hey, she will be ok" Fred said

"I need to go to the hospital" Willa said as she ran to her car

"Willa, can I come" Foxy asked

"Yes, lets go" Willa said as she ran to her car. They drove to the hospital, Storm was putting in the E.R. immediately. Hours had passed, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy, Willa, Cindy, Katie, Skyla, and Her mom and Dad were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for some news.

"Hey Willa" A familiar voice said

"Nikki, I didn't know if you would come" Willa said as she got up and hugged her.

"I had to, sorry it took so long to drive here" Nikki said, she had obviously been crying. Nikki's brother came in soon after as well. The Doctor came soon.

"I'm sorry to say this, but, we had to put her in a coma" The doctor announced, everyone gasped, from shock, pain, and the thought that Storm might not wake up.

(The next day)

Willa had not left Storm since the accident. She was waiting incase she woke up. Nikki walked in

"Hey" She said

"Why" Willa asked

"I don't know" Nikki said, Willa got up and walked out. She called Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. They talked for awhile. Willa then walked back into the room.

(Chica's room)

Chica had been crying non-stop, she heard her phone ring, she answered.

"Hello" Chica answered

"Hey Chica, I need you to tell your fans about Storm, you guys need support, and could get it from anywhere, do a video with the four of you, and explain what happened to Storm, I already called Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy" Willa said as she hung up. Chica immediately got on Skype. The others were already on.

"Hey" She said trying to smile

"Get ready to record" Is all Foxy said, he sounded a bit angry. They were already to record.

"We should make a tribute to Storm" Chica suggested

"Already done, I was making it for her birthday, just give me five minutes, and I will change it" Foxy said, he was working and five minutes later they were ready to record

"Hey guys, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy here, and we have sad news, we will now only be know as the Four Youtubers on Youtube" Freddy said

"A sad accident has happened to Storm" Bonnie said

"She is in a coma" Chica cried

"We will probably not upload for awhile" Foxy added

"We will give you updates as often as possible" Bonnie said

"And here is a tribute to our amazing friend Storm" Chica cried as the tribute started playing, all the happy memories of recording filled the air. Her voice filled the air. It was like a giant flash back, except without one member to enjoy it with. The days when they practiced as a group... gone. The days they partied... gone. The days they did karaoke... gone. They days they did silly stuff... gone. The days Storm was around... gone. She is stuck in a endless sleep. They are no longer a group with out Storm, just a bunch of kids, who don't fit in anywhere. Storm made them one, and now she was...gone.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm crying right now, it was hard to write this chapter. But in a good way. Hope you guys liked this story, I had a fun time writing it. Now please don't forget to ask questions, or play truth or dare, with the characters and myself, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


End file.
